This invention relates to connectors, and more particularly to an improved electrical connector adapted for use with garments.
With advances in technology, there are now various electronic items that require adherence to or integration with fabric and garments. Examples of these are personal stereos, heart rate monitors, bio-feedback sensors, telephone headsets, data line connections, microprocessors, computerized components, etc. Standard electrical connectors, however, have not adapted well to this type of attachment and use. Connectors attached to the fabric of garments have different, more rigorous requirements than those of standard electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors attached on garments see moisture, in the form of sweat, rain, or snow. They must endure extreme temperatures as they are often used outside for sports such as skiing, hiking, jogging or biking. Such electrical connectors are frequently quickly and unexpectedly uncoupled from various angles as the electrical wires attached to the connector are often inadvertently caught amidst the physical movement of the wearer. Since the garment with the attached connector is in motion, there is often constant strain on the electrical leads that tug at the connector attempting to break its electrical contact. In sporting applications, these connectors often see physical shock.
From an ergonomic perspective, the attachment method must leave the garment so as to be non-irritating to the body of the wearer. The connector must also be aesthetically appealing as it is usually visible upon the outer wear. Since the electrical device may not always be connected to the garment, the connector must have a low profile when not connected with an absence of any exposed sharp edges. Since many of today's fabrics are high tech and very thin, especially in the area of cold weather recreation wear, the connector must also be lightweight so as to allow its mass to be supported by the fabric. These connectors must also be very rugged and be able to withstand numerous couplings. Since most applications require more than one connector, the position of the connectors relative to one another must be maintained even though the fabric is flexible. Since many of the garments relate to sports, they must be frequently sanitized and the connector must be able to withstand washing and drying in a conventional washer and dryer. Additionally, while experiencing the above adverse conditions, the connector must maintain electrical continuity at all times.
Prior art examples of this type of connector have only met with marginal success because most have been attempts at modifying conventional electrical connectors so that they adhere to fabric, rather than adapting a clothing style fastener so that it carries an electrical signal. It would be desirable to have a connector for attaching a garment to an external device for exchange of signals that is capable of meeting all the stringent requirements discussed above.